


Sunday Morning

by NeoVenus22



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SPD100, Week 1</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> SPD100, Week 1

She never used to know what day it was. Mornings were all exactly the same; wake up, find food, joke with Jack, help a stranger, stay alive. Day in, day out. What 'day' happened to be preceded by didn't really matter much.

Here, it matters. There are different schedules based on the day. She sort of likes the organized format. There's something comforting about the unchanging arrangement. Sundays are her favorite: Bridge tinkers with his latest toy; Sky has an elaborate workout; Syd is always dressed up; and Jack sleeps in. But Z has a reason to wake up now.


End file.
